Exorcists at Ouran!
by WereCat-Yoruichi
Summary: Mephisto agrees to help out an old friend, Yuzuru Suoh. Lots of low level demons have been showing up, and more and more students have been getting their demon temptaints! The exwires are sent on an 'official' mission to guard the school, and get rid of the demons, lest the school fall into panic. But just how smoothly can things go when the host club gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So right about now, I feel like a terrible person... I'm supposed to be updating my story 'Heaven's Frozen Portal' for Bleach and Fairy Tail, but I just had to right this up! It was just sitting in my brain yelling 'WereCat write me please!" so I had to...**

**Anyway, About this story! I just came up with this and I just had to write it... like I literally just said... so lets lay down some details! YOU REALLY SHOULD READ THIS!**

**I won't be having any pairings in this fic! (aside from pairings that are canon) I say this not because I'm against it... but because I can't write anything romantic! I'm really bad at it...**

**Next, I haven't read Ouran in a while so forgive me if it get things wrong. As for Blue Exorcist, I go by the manga. In the manga, the whole dealings with the giant gate never happened and continued on to the 'Kyoto' arc if that's even what its called. the current arc is still ongoing so this fic is AFTER the Kyoto arc, but BEFORE the Illumanti arc. You ****_should_**** be ok if you've only seen the Anime though :)**

**For those of you that want to know, Yukio will not be a major part in this fic... and Shiemi MIGHT make a few appearances but I'm not sure yet. And I'm sorry Konekomaru. It's not that I don't like you bro, I just don't know where to put ya. xoxo**

**As much as I ****_hate _****it when authors abandon their stories or take a really long time to update (bear with me I'm about to get hypocritical) I can not guarantee the update dates of this story. If ever I can't continue, I will put it up for adoption and you only need to PM me and you can have it (help with transferring it though if that's what you have to do... I'm not tech savy)**

**Please understand that I'm only in High School and I have a job, they take priority and so does my current story! :3**

**This is probably a very common concept for any crossovers with Ouran, so I apologise in advance! I also apologise for the bland title... seriously if anyone has any better ideas, tell me!**

**This all may sound really conceited considering this fic might not be seen or enjoyed... but whateva cause Honey Badjar don't give a shit! :D**

**I'm very sorry for the Looong A/N but I'm done now so I bid you a good read...**

"So…You called us here why?" Rin asked looking around at his gathered friends.

Currently standing in Mephistos's office were the cram school students. Not all of them mind you, only Ryuuji, Rin, Izumo, and Shima.

"Don't be so harsh. I simply called you here because I wanted to ask you something!" Mephisto leaned forward on his desk. "What do you think about a transfer?"

"By transfer you mean?" Izumo asked, crossing her arms.

"Let me start from the beginning. Mr. Yuzuru Suoh, the chairman of a private school Ouran Academy, has requested that we send a few young exorcists to guard the school temporarily-maybe 3 or so months? Maybe longer if need be-You see, this school is filled with the children of rich and noble families. Mr. Suoh has been seeing many low level demons around lately and-"

"This Suoh guy can see demons?" Rin started "Does that mean he was an e-"

"No. He's been able to see demons for a few years now and he decided not to become an exorcist. And before any of you ask, he's an old friend, that's how I know this. Now, can I continue?" Mephisto answered, annoyed at having been cut off. The students nodded and he continued. "anyway, he's been seeing many low level demons around and he wants a few exorcist to, 1. Keep them out and 2. Guard the school in case higher level demons appear.."

"But that leaves a few questions, Mr Pheles." Ryuuji started politly. "Why just us and not any of the other students? We're only exwires, what are we supposed to do if high level demons do come? Won't Okumura here, attract even more demons? And wouldn't Mr. Okumura be better suited for this? He's young enough to fit it in _and _he's a full exorcist." Ryuuji shot off all his questions at once, and earned a elbow to the side from Rin from his comment about him.

Mephisto blinked a few times, trying to figure out his answers. "All valid points Mr. Suguro. I'll answer all your questions in order, so pay attention. To start, we can't just take all our students into the school! That would be suspicious and would be inconvenient for us in the long run. I wanted to bring Mr. Konekomoru, but he as you know, has a terrible fever right now and Miss Moriyama has to stay to help with her mother's shop. Second, I don't think you lot will have many problems considering you defeated the Impure King nearly single handily. Thirdly, well that's true in a way… but It'll be good experience! It'll work out. Oh! Speaking of that, you have to hide your tail, Rin. All the students who have their templates will be able to see it. Along with your flames. They might not know exactly what your flames mean, but it wouldn't be hard to find out. And lastly, who said Mr. Okumura _wasn't_ coming? You'll need someone to continue teaching you after all."

"Then shouldn't Teach be here? Where is he?" Shima asked suddenly.

Mephisto grinned. "Well he's packing your stuff of course!" They stared at him, dumbstruck.

"You were never going to give us a choice in the first place, Clown!" Rin yelled.

"Well duh." Mephisto winked. "Now I want you to try and fit in at this school. You being gaurds, is meant to be a secret. You _have got_ to take this job seriously. More and more students are getting their templates, and now that they can see the demons, they're starting to panic! Mr. Suoh is coming up with an excuse as we speak. I want to to take extra care in guarding Mr. Suoh's son Tamaki, and his friends, got it? Now hurry out. Your plane to Bunkyo, Tokyo leaves in 2 hours!" Mephisto laughed , pushing them all out the doors.

The doors slammed behind them and they flinched.

"… What just happened?" Izumo asked to no one.

"Well at least I get to go with you, Izumo-chan!" Shima smiled

"Shut up." Izumo sighed and walked off.

"Where're you goin?" Rin called.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Paku. We have no choice in the matter so I guess we're leaving." She said over her shoulder, rounding a corner.

"This is _not_ going to end well. I can just feel it." Ryuuji sighed

**Other chapters will most likely be longer :* I love reviews! Please review :)**

**I know I made Ryuuji say 'any of the other students' and that only leaves about 2 others but... lets just pretend that there are more. Kay'? :)**

**~WereCat-Yoruichi**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was re-reading my first chapter and I noticed just how many spelling and grammar mistakes I made! That's what I get for writing when I'm half asleep. Sorry you had to read through that, but I think I fixed most of it :)**

**I don't own either BE or OHSHC**

**Happy reading!**

'-Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts. The plane will be taking off very shortly. We hope you enjoy your flight.-'

"How far away is Bunkyo anyway?" Rin asked looked to his twin.

"About two hours by plane." Yukio said back, not taking his eyes off his book.

Rin looked around at his friends. All of them were either reading, or sleeping. Leaving Rin extremely bored. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, waiting for the notice that they could use their electronics again. Then he could listen to music to quench his boredom.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tamaki yelled running through the grand doors of the Host room.

"What?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Well I was just talking to my father! He said we're having transfer students come from True Cross Academy!"

"True Cross?" Haruhi asked from her book.

"True Cross Academy is a grand school much like Ouran Academy. The only difference being that you don't have to have a high social standing to get in. It's located in True Cross town, a large town that holds everything the Academy needs. As far as I know, the students stay at dormitories." Kyouya informed, coming up behind Haruhi. "So how many transfers are we getting Tamaki?"

"Father said they plan for five. Three gentlemen, one Lady! This is going to be so much fun! We could invite the guys to be part of the host club! And the lady will defiantly be a regular customer!"

"But boss. We've never even seen them! They might not even be host club material." Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders with Kaoru nodding along.

"Doesn't matter! If that's the case, then we'll just have fun 'fixing' them up! Besides, the customers will love them; everyone loves something new and exotic!" Tamaki said raising his arms in the air.

"You do know that True Cross is still in Japan right? It's not that exotic." Kaoru said raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki sulked. "It's the thought that counts!"

"Well, we'll just have to see when they get here won't we?" Haruhi said, smiling at Tamaki. Mori nodded along, agreeing with her.

* * *

"You guys are so boring! Here it was my first time on a plane, and you all were so quiet to entire time!" Rin complained, waiting for Yukio to unlock the door to their temporary home.

"We know. We heard you the first fifteen times, brother." Yukio sighed.

Until they got off the plane, only Yukio knew where it was they were staying. The rest of the students were informed by their chauffer, who'd just left. They were currently standing in front of their new home in its own secluded lot. The house was slightly larger than standards, but not by much. It was a rather old style house with a wraparound deck, complete with dark wood sliding doors, to open up the front of the house in the summer. It was a little strange they had to admit; with a tall wooden fence closing them off from the busy streets, and plenty of greenery, it felt as though they were staying in a small forested town, instead of a fair sized city.

Yukio unlocked the front doors and stepped inside, the others following close behind.

"It's as nice on the inside as it is on the out, that's for sure." Shima said, idly tapping his staff on the floor.

"Alright. There are three rooms. Brother and I will share a room, Shima and Suguro in another, and Izumo can have a room to herself." Yukio informed, pointing to the directions of the three rooms off in the hallway.

"Works for me." Ryuuij said shrugging

"Can I clear something up for a minute?" Shima asked raising his hand, receiving a nod for Yukio. "We all agree that Rin does the cooking, right?"

"Sure thang!" Rin said with a happy grin.

"…Well I'm hungry now… can you make dinner?"

"I would but I don't have any-"

"The fridge is already stocked with food, Rin." Yukio said, taking Rin's bags to his room for him. Apparently he was hungry as well. "Go ahead and start cooking."

"Alright, I guess I'll get started."

* * *

"Izumo? Izumo are you up yet?" Yukio knocked on her door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yes, I'm coming. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright." Yukio answered her back, walking back towards the kitchen. Everyone else was up already, and he needed Izumo up, so he could explain the plan. He took a seat at the end of the table, and waited.

"Alright I'm here. What's for breakfast?" She asked when she sat down.

"Rin made Bacon, Fruit Salad, and Pancakes." Yukio looked over at his brother. "And speaking of Rin, fix your hair. You have terrible bed-head." Rin scowled and tried to flatten his spiky hair, while Ryuuji laughed at him.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, Yukio stood up. "Alright so here's what's going to happen. Because it's the weekend, you won't actually start school until Monday, but we have been given permission to familiarize ourselves with the overall layout. Today and tomorrow will be spent solemnly on getting to know the city, the Academy grounds, and the indoor layout of the Academy. We will be split into 2 groups. I will go with Izumo and Rin. Sururo and Shima will by the second group. This way we can have to separate opinions on the surrounding area and this will help if one ground misses something. Understood?" At everyone's nods he continued.

"Once school starts, you will try to fit in as much as possible… You cannot join any club that will interfere with our mission. However, if you believe that joining a certain club or sport will benefit us in any way then go right ahead. Since this is also your time, I'm not forbidding you from anything. Go ahead and make friends, have fun, and join clubs. All I'm saying is that it can't interfere. I won't be going to the school as a student. I will instead be surveying the town, setting up barriers for demons, and acting as an extra guard on the outside of the school. Of course I will also be teaching you. Classes will be held here every other night just after dinner, in a room that has been renovated specifically for this purpose." Yukio finished.

"You're not coming to school with us?" Rin asked

"No. I'm putting Sururo in charge of watching you." He smiled. Ryuuji and Rin's mouths dropped open. Izumo snickered and Shima burst out laughing.

"I gotta watch him?! But he's like a magnet for trouble!" Ryuuji complained

"No arguments. Now grab your stuff. We're heading out."

**Second chapter! By the way, when they were talking about Rin making food, this was the night before-Friday night- and now it's Saturday morning. So sorry that they didn't get to meet the host club yet.**

**Like I said last time, I really love reviews!**

**~WereCat-Yoruichi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!** **I'm back with another chapter. **

**Tamaki may be a little OCC in his first appearance in this chapter :) Sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who Followed and Favourited and especially Reviewed!**

* * *

"That was the longest weekend ever." Shima complained as he flopped down on the couch.

"My feet are killing me…" Rin joined in, lying down on the back of the couch.

"You guys are just out of shape. We've still gotta go to school tomorrow. Not to mention exorcising and demons we come across." Ryuuji pointed out taking his shoes off at the door.

The two exwires groaned, while Yukio laughed at them. "Alright then let's talk about what we found today. Surugo, Shima?"

"Well yesterday was our day to check out the school, so today we wandered the city" Shima started and Ryuuji picked up after. "The city itself doesn't seem too bad. There weren't many demons at all, really. After checking the school grounds yesterday, we found that there was at least 3 times more demon activity around the school than in the rest of the city."

"We found the same thing right?" Izumo asked looking to their teacher, who nodded at her.

"Tomorrow while you are all guarding the school, I want you to also gather any information you can. I'll be around the city setting up barriers. They should keep most demons out, but not all of them. If you see one that could be particularly dangerous to a student; eliminate it. Leave the Col Tar alone, as per usual." Yukio said seriously. "Now, everyone ate out today right? Alright then, go to bed. You're gonna be running all over tomorrow."

The students obeyed their teacher and headed off to their respective rooms, except Rin.

"Jeez. You'd never know that I was the older brother." Rin laughed. "Anyway, I've got a bad feeling about this city…So Kuro's keeping an eye on the school for a few extra hours. If you hear something in the night, it's probably him kay?"

"You brought Kuro?!" Yukio asked wide eyed.

"Yeah… you didn't notice?"

"No… he's been awfully quiet I guess."

"Maybe you're just losing your mind?" Rin laughed at his brother.

"Just go to bed will you?"

"Pssh. Whatever. Night!" Rin said with a lopsided grin.

* * *

"-Yes Tamaki, what is it?-" Kyouya said into his cell phone.

"Well it's actually been bothering me since Friday. And I've tried to figure it out on my own but!-"

"-Tamaki. Please be quiet. It's nearly mid night. I'd like to have enough sleep. It's bad enough I have to wake up so damn early in the morning.-"

"Sorry… Anyway I was just wondering… you didn't seem all too happy about the new transfers. If anything you looked like you wore worried. You wanna tell me what that was about?" Tamaki asked, Idly playing with his pet dog.

"-It's nothing really. I was only wondering if there was some kind of connection to the strange things a lot of us have been seeing lately.-"

"You mean kind of like those little flying black things? They remind me of flies…"

"-Yes, those things for example. I can't find any reference of them in any nature book, and even then, there are many more pressing creatures then the 'flies'. How many of the host club members can see these _creatures_ by now do you think?-"

"Well… Us two. Then there's Mori, and maybe Haruhi? It's hard to tell really. Nothing seems to affect my little daughter! But I know for certain Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru don't know. It's only a matter of time though…" Tamaki sighed "Isn't it possible that it's just Nekozawa messing with us again?"

"-I doubt it. Nekozawa only likes to mess with you… he wouldn't bother any of the other students in the school.-"

"I guess. But it's alright!" Tamaki started again, snapping back into his cheerful demeanor. "My father said that it was nothing to worry about, not to pay attention to them, and that they'll be dealt with soon."

"- Dealt with.? Hhh. Anyway good night Tamaki. I'm going to sleep.-"

"Hey I'm not don-" Tamaki puffed his cheeks out and tossed his phone to the side. Falling back on his bed; he fell asleep.

* * *

"Great. Back to school…" Rin sighed, walking up to the grand doors. "I was hoping to be rid of it for a while…"

"We knew when we took on this mission that we'd be going to school, stupid." Izumo said, rolling her eyes.

The group of exorcists walked into the front doors, and already knowing where the office was, walked right in to collect their uniforms.

Izumo held hers out in front of her and instantly scowled.

"What don't like the idea of wearing a dress? I think it'll look great on you!" Shima said leaning over to look at Izumo's uniform. "It's better than our powder blue ones anyway…"

"Shima… why do you still have your staff?" Ryuuji asked, sighing.

"Hn? Oh. Teach said it was fine. I'd just tell 'em that I was a 'monk in training'. Not really that far from the truth anyway"

"But being a Monk in training doesn't mean that you have to carry that staff around. How are you going to explain it? Mr. Okumura said to fit in." Ryuuji said crossing his arms.

"It's fine! I've already decided to tell them that 'I can't go into detail, but it's kind of like a rite of passage.' And I need my staff anyway! Without it, what will I do if I came across a big demon huh? Besides, Teach already knows that we won't fit in. Seriously, look at us! I have pink hair, you have hair dyed blonde with piercings, Rin's got fangs, and Izumo has those cute eye brows! I don't think my staff will stand out to much." Shima laughed, ignoring the fuming Ryuuji.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." Ryuuji sighed, walking after Rin to get changed, Shima following close behind.

"You go get changed too 'kay Izumo?" Shima called over his shoulder

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in class, idly tapping her pencil waiting for class to start.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikari called from the other side of the classroom. "Today we get to meet the transfers! Or our soon to be host members…" They said with a devious smile.

"You guys aren't going to torture them _too_ much right?"

"Well it depends on your definition of '_too_ much'"

Haruhi was about to give them an answer, but the teacher appeared in the door, telling everyone to take their seats.

"Starting today, two transfers from 'True Cross Academy' will be joining our class. Please great them with open arms, and make them feel welcome." He said moving aside from the door to reveal the transfers. He nodded for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Izumo Kamiki. Nice to meet you." A short girl with dark purple hair said in monotone.

"Hey! Name's Rin Okumura! Nice to be here." This time it was a guy just a little taller than the twins with dark black hairand what looked like a sword case stapped over his shoulder. How that was aloud in school she didn't want to know. Haruhi almost laughed at how different the two transfers' introductions were.

"Alright. Okumura, (1) I want you to go and take the seat beside Hikaru." The teacher decided pointing to one of the twins. The two devils grinned at each other and they both raised their hands.

"Actually sir, I'm Hikaru. That's Kaoru on the other side of me."

"Or was it the other way around? You're Hikaru and I'm Kaoru?"

By now Rin was completely confused and by looking at the teacher; concluded that this was a normal thing, and opted to sit down beside whichever twin he felt like sitting beside.

"Alright now, Miss Kamiki you can seat yourself beside Fujioka" he said motioning towards Haruhi. "Now today we'll be covering..."

* * *

Kyouya set to watching the two new transfers. He wasn't aware that a few of them were second years. (2) The were both strange. One looked older the the other, with two toned hair and piercings all up his ears. His name was Ryuuji Suguro. Next was Renzou Shima' he had dyed pink hair and a laid back look on his face. The strangest thing about him was the fact that he had a _staff_ with him.

He made a note to research them as soon as class was out. Along with the other two that were most likely in with the first years.

Kyouya turned his attention to the other students in the class, surveying their reactions to the transfers. Everyone seemed to take these new students fairly easily. Those who hadn't been affected by the strange creatures were silently watching the chalk board, while the ones who could see them -only a few in his class- were either looking over their shoulders or fidgeting for the majority of the lesson.

He swept his gaze over to Tamaki. As usual, Tamaki wasn't paying much attention to the lesson and was instead staring at the transfers, not even trying to be subtle about it. One of them –Ryuuji- had noticed and kept sending half-hearted glares at the Host King, trying to get him to knock it off. Tamaki wasn't fazed by this however, and was probably still thinking of ways to get the 'exotic' transfers to join the Host Club.

The bell rang, signaling the ending of morning class, and Tamaki shot up from his seat and decided to grab the pink headed kid –Shima- and dragged him out. He looked easier to deal with and usually if you took one friend the other was soon to follow.

Kyouya calmly followed behind his friend, half making sure that he got there without Ryuuji beating the life out of him; trying to get his friend back. Tamaki shot open the doors to Music room 3 and ran in. Kyouya briefly noticed two students he hadn't seen before walking down the hallway. They gave him a strange look and started walking faster. Kyouya ignored them and followed Tamaki into their Club Room.

As soon as he walked through the doors, there was chaos. Tamaki was on the ground sulking, Ryuuji was yelling at him, Shima was snickering at their antics, and the rest of the host club was watching them with either amusement or completely oblivious to the situation. Kyouya decided that now was the perfect time to step in to calm things down.

"Alright now. Calm down please." Everyone in the room went silent and turned their attention to him. "I think this would be a good time for introductions?" Ryuuji narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine. I'm Ryuuji Suguro, but you already know that."

"I'm Renzo Shima, call me Shima!"

The twins stepped forward next. "I'm Kaoru-" "And I'm Hikaru"

"No, actually it's the other way around. By the way, my names Haruhi Fujioka"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Honey! And this is my cousin, Takashi! Everyone calls him Mori though." A small blonde teenager said grinning ear to ear.

Tamaki pulled himself off the floor, beaming "And I am Tamaki Suoh! The king of the 'Host Club'!"

"Suoh?! You're the principal's son then?" Shima asked walking closer.

"Indeed I am!"

"What's a Host Club?" Someone asked from the corner. The rooms' inhabitants whipped their heads around to face the new voice.

"You two are the ones from our class! Rin Okumura and Izumo Kamiki right?" Haruhi asked standing from the couch. "What're are you doing here?"

"Well, we happened to see these Kyouya and Tamaki come into this room with two of our classmates. We decided to follow." Izumo answered.

"How long have you guys been there?" Shima asked

"Long enough to know all your names. I'm Rin Okumura, and this is Izumo Kamiki."

"Izumo Kamiki! That's a lovely name!" Tamaki cooed, suddenly running over to her. Izumo stepped out of the way of him.

"Please don't do that." She tried to say as politely as possible, ignoring Tamaki's protests.

"But you never answered my question…" Rin said, jumping down from the table he was currently sitting on. "What's a 'Host Club'?"

* * *

**Not the best closing but y'know :P**

**(1) I made the teachers call him by his last name almost like the teachers are trying to make a good impression for the students from the True Cross... sorry if it's confusing :3 **

**(2) I made Ryuuji and Shima second years because they look a little older, the rest will be explained later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Guess who's back. ~ back again!**

**I don't own either Blue Exorcist or Ouran!**

Chapter 4

"But you never answered my question… What's a Host Club?"

"Well…" Haruhi started looking up from her book.

"Our Host Club, my friend, is where filthy rich students with too much time on their hands-us- entertain the lovely ladies of our school, with also too much time on their hands." Tamaki said with a glowing expression on his face. "And! That's actually why I brought your older friends straight here! You should all join our Host Club!" Tamaki offered, throwing his arm over Rin's shoulder.

Ryuuij spoke up next. "This Host club… you have to talk to a lot of people right? Talk about things that are bothering them?" He asked trying to sound the least bit suspicious.

"And gather information?" Rin added happily. Ryuuji slapped his hand to his face.

Ryuuji looked around. It seemed like no one took much notice of Rin's outburst, but he swore he heard Kyouya mutter 'Information on what' at some point.

"So d'ya wanna join?" Honey asked looking up at Izumo. Her eyes practically sparkled. He was the most adorable child she'd ever seen. (1) But why was he wearing a high school uniform?

"I'm sorry Honey, but our… Guardian told us that we hadn't time to join any-"

"Nonsense! I'd love to join!" Rin said happily, cutting off Izumo.

"Surrounded by pretty girls all day? I'm in!" Shima said leaning on his staff.

Ryuuji looked around and sighed. "It couldn't hurt. But this is mainly during school right? We're all very busy."

"During lunch periods mainly-"

"And sometimes after school… but not often.-"

"But we love to hang out on weekends a lot!-

"So you're now officially Hosts…" The twins grinned, finishing sentences for each other.

"But wait a minute you guys! Yukio-sensei said nothing can interfere with our _schoolwork…_are you sure this is okay?" Izumo asked, pleading for her stubborn school mates to listen.

"It's fine! We already know that this is mostly during lunch, so it won't interfere too much with our _schoolwork_. On the contrary I think it'll help. We can learn more about the school and our peers and… get comfortable with our surroundings…" Ryuuji explained, trying not to give anything away.

"If I could ask," Kyouya said suddenly, turning to Rin "Why do you have a sword strapped to your back?".

Rin pointed to himself "Me? It's only for Kendo… I tend to, uh, loose things so I keep it with me at all times…"

Kyouya let it go and turned his attention to Shima. "And why do you have a _staff _of all things with you?"

"This?" Shima asked standing up straight, a smile playing on his lips. "It's a rite of passage that my old man's makin' me go through. I'm kinda like a monk in training…" He explained, making the rings jangle for emphasis.

"A monk in training? With pink hair?" Tamaki spoke up.

"Hey now," Shima started, putting his hands up in defense. "I just wanted a bit of a change after I left the shrine is all."

"So at any rate, it's a pleasure to have you a board our insane crew. You are joining the host club right?" Haruhi asked, reigning the conversation back to the original topic.

"Yeah!" Rin said grinning ear to ear. "When do we start?"

"Actually, our guests should be arriving any minute…" Tamaki said, fixing his jacket.

"We start now? But we don't even…" Rin trailed off.

"Not to worry! For today you'll be observing and we'll be giving you tips!" Tamaki said proudly. "And you Madam Izumo. If you would like to spend time with your friends, would you be interested in joining as well? Of course not entertaining our guests so much as… being a sort of waitress? It sound crude; yes darling but I assure you, you will have the most fun." Tamaki said bowing in front of Izumo.

"I was planning on doing as much anyway." Izumo said, following everyone else's lead.

"Tamaki. Come here a moment?" Kyouya called, standing off in the corner.

"Yes Mama?" Tamaki said jokingly.

"Do you think it's a good idea to invite these transfers to join? Do they not seem the slight bit suspicious to you?" Kyouya asked, scrutinizing Tamaki a little.

"I think that they're different. Not suspicious in a dangerous way. Besides, wouldn't having them in the Host Club be good for us? In mean they're bound to be the talk of the school so them in the Host Club will make for more lovely costumers, and if you really want you can keep an eye on them. I just want to give them the benefit off the doubt is all." Tamaki said in a burst of matureness.

"You've sure grown up quickly." Kyouya sighed.

"Have I? Maybe this means my little daughter Haruhi won't be so annoyed with me all the time!" Tamaki called cheerfully, snapping suddenly back into his self. He started to walk off but was stopped by Kyouya.

"Has something happened? It's about those strange creatures yes?"

"Nothing frightening has happened since we talked on the phone no, if that's what you're asking. I'm just thinking is all." He sighed and walked back to the tables, setting up for the costumers.

Tamaki wasn't lying. A lot was going through his mind right now. It was very uncharacteristic of him but he couldn't help it. 'Since father said the transfers arrived in Japan, it seems that a lot of those creatures have disappeared from the school grounds. Not that I'm complaining. That's only a coincidence. Right? But then there's what I just saw. I'm certain Kyouya saw it too. All those little black things swarming the transfers. I saw them watch the creatures. They could see them, I know they could. Had something happened to them like many in our school? Had this strange occurrence spread all throughout Japan?' Tamaki thought. 'It's alright for now I guess. It's time for the costumers to make their appearance!' Tamaki put a goofy smile back on his face.

Haruhi watched Tamaki's face grow concerned for a moment before brightening up again. 'Could he see those things too? Did he know that I can see them? I've always been secretive about it… I don't see how he could know that I know. I'm probably just worrying over nothing.' Haruhi decided. Just after she brought herself from her thoughts she heard Tamaki give a loud greeting.

"Welcome beautiful Darlings, to the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled cheerfully as possible. Mind you; very artificially.

* * *

**(1) I can't remember how many times exactly it's been mentioned... but the manga has said a few times that Izumo has a soft spot for cute things. This is shown mostly in an extra chapter where Kuro get's lost and Izumo has some kind of 'cuteness overload' moment... XD**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the wait again! I actually had most of this written and was just putting it off... *scratches head nervously* But since my final exam in my most dreaded class is tomorrow... I thought "I guess if I'm goin to procrastinate in my studying anyway, might as well finish chapter 4!**

**~WereCat**


	5. Chapter 5

Right then! Sorry for the late update! ~again~ But I really have a few reasons! First of all, work got INSANLY busy, and I ended up with a semi-sprain wrist for a short while from whacking the hoe into the field over and over and_ over _again... I was also trying to keep my updates for 'Heaven's Frozen Portal' in check, but I've decided to break with that Fic for a short while so I can focus on this one. The last one is that I've been in the midst of convincing my mum to let me go an exchange to Japan! So I've been learning to speak fluently!

~As a side note, I might go back on my word and have Shiemi and Konekomaru join after all but I'm not sure so don't hold me to it!

Sorry this is short, but I wanted to at least give you something :3

**Chapter 5**

"So this concludes your first day as Hosts!" Tamaki said happily.

The bell signaling the end of the day had gone and they met up in music room 3 for a short meeting.

"Well… we were only watching…: Rin laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, yes! But now you're closer to being amazing gentleman like us!" Tamaki gleamed, throwing his arm over Rin's shoulder and pointing his other arm to the ceiling.

"That actually looks a lot harder than I thought it was going to be…" Shima sighed, leaning against the couch.

"You have no idea." Haruhi laughed, carrying tray-fulls of empty cup and plates.

"H-here, I'll give you a hand." Izumo stood from the couch and took a few tray's from Haruhi.

The two left the group of chatting boys and headed off to the back to clean up.

"So… You're a girl, right?" Izumo asked, not taking her eyes from the tray she was washing.

Haruhi froze for a second then started to wash the same cup she'd just finished. "W-well… Uh. Hhhhh… How'd you know?" She sighed.

"Not really sure. Just a hunch. You seemed really feminine, so I decided to ask."

"What if I really was a guy?"

"I've never been too afraid of offending anyone anyway." Izumo shrugged. "So, do your buddies know?"

"Yeah, they found out just a small while after I joined."

"Well at least you're not keeping secrets from your friends."

"You're going to tell the rest of the transfers right?" Haruhi asked dejectedly.

"Nah. That's no fun… They can figure it out themselves. Besides, it's nice to know that there's another girl to talk to around here." Izumo smiled.

Haruhi brightened at that. "Right!"

* * *

"So when do we meet up next? Tomorrow at lunch?" Ryuuji asked Kyouya, noticing that he was the most mature.

"Yes tomorrow at lunch"

"So then we get to talk to people then?"

"Ever the eager aren't you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow

"Not really." Ryuuji responded with narrowed eyes. "Just curious."

"If you really want to know, than yes. But we will be making sure you're doing things correctly first. We also have to give you a type."

"A type?"

"Yes. For example the Prince type, or natural type. Everyone in the Host club has a type. Tamaki has the 'prince' type, Mori has the 'wild' type, Honey with the 'loli-shouta' type, Hikaru and Koaru have the 'little devil' type, Haruhi has the 'natural' type, and I have the 'cool' type."

"Seems strange" Shima commented "What type would I be?"

"From a first glance I'd say the… 'Laid back' type but I'm not so sure."

"Laid back huh? Sounds good." Shima shrugged.

"Our guardian is probably wondering where we are now… So we'll head back." Ryuuji decided. "Shima, Okumura, Izumo, we're gonna' head back now alright?"

"Sure thing Bon." Shima answered with a mock salute. Rin huffed and said goodbye to the Hitachiin twins.

"Where's Izumo?"

"Coming. I'm coming, just give me a minute." Izumo said irritably. "You know, you could have given us a hand."

"Sorry, sorry. I guess we didn't realize. Anyway we're heading back home now." Rin answered happily.

* * *

"Are we really going back? I thought we were supposed to do our rounds first." Izumo asked Ryuuji seeing as he was currently in charge.

"Half and half. It would look suspicious for us to just be walking around the halls after school, even if we said we were familiarizing our self with the school; it wouldn't help. That Kyouya character is already suspicious of us I think. So we're just going to take the long way out of the school; check around a small bit. If we did our full rounds, then the Host club would surely catch us. After we take the long way out, then we'll go back and start our lesson. That work?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

**So here ya go :) a very very short chapter but, it's better than nothing (and sorry for that shitty ending)**

**On another note, I went back and edited chapter 4... nothing major' I just added a very tiny bit about Kyouya also asking about Rin's sword strapped to his back. I figured that if Kyouya would question Shima's staff than he would also question Rin's sword. :p **

**~WereCat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm back! Although almost 2 days later than I said I would be... but I really wanted to make this chapter longer (And I was at a party, and my head still hurts from it) :) So, I found my idiot cat! And I realized that It's quieter at my house than it is at a campsite... ~ some people from the city think it's relaxing?! WTF~**

**Rest in Peace Robin Williams! You were (and always will be) such a funny guy, and a big part of my childhood. I pray for you and your family xoxoxo**

**Anyway here's a new chapter, and please don't mind my banter :3**

**Chapter 6**

"You're late." Yukio said, tapping his foot.

"W-we know but we got caught up and-" Rin started.

"Caught up with what? A demon?"

"Well not technically, but-"

"Then what? Any longer and I would have had to go out looking for you."

"We joined a group that could help us discover why these demons are suddenly targeting this town, sir." Ryuuji explained

"What kind of group?"

"Well… It's actually a host club but-"

"A host club?! And this is going to help?!"

"It can! You see we have to talk to a lot of people about anything, but it's common for them to talk about things that are bothering them so…"

"So you think that by talking to these students, you'll be able to find something out that you wouldn't be able to without joining this club?"

"Exactly." Ryuuji sighed.

"Well if that's the case, _why didn't you just call and tell me?"_ Yukio asked dangerously.

"W-well…" Shima stuttered.

"You don't have a reason do you? Are you lot aware that you're almost 2 hours late?! What kind of club would keep you so long after school?!"

"Actually, there was something else that happened on our way out but…" Izumo trailed off.

Yukio nodded for her to continue. "But what? Does it have to do with the fact that you're all a total mess?"

"Yes but… You won't like it."

"Try me."

* * *

**~About an hour and a half ago~**

"-That work?" Ryuuji finished explaining.

"I guess so…" Izumo sighed. "What about the fact that we're already running 20 minutes behind schedule? We should have finished our full rounds by now."

"We'll just tell Teach the truth, and explain our reasoning. It's not a big deal." Ryuuji shrugged.

"Well what about the fact that we didn't call him? He's bound to ask…" Shima pointed out.

"Well for that… I have no clue…" He said rubbing his eyes. "Okay look, seriously guys it's not that big a deal. So we're 10 or 20 minute late, Teach isn't as strict as to get mad over that."

"For the first time, I really agree with ya Bon." Rin yawned. "I'll deal with my brother when the time comes. He won't care _that_ much." He laughed

Rin stopped laughing when a loud Crash rang through the hall way, followed by plaster falling from the ceiling.

"Uh guys? I think we should… go check that out." Shima said stepping forward. The rest of the Exwires broke from their trance and took off forward, each pulling out their means of attack and following the line of debris.

Turning countless corners, they heard another loud crash. Rin pulled ahead of his friends, hoping to find the source of the noise but stopped when he nearly ran full tilt into a wall.

"The hell is this?! A dead end in a school? How come I never noticed this before?!" Rin yelled.

"That's because it wasn't here before. Look." Izumo said, pointing behind them.

"Shit." Ryuuji cussed. "We're completely closed in."

Surrounded them now were four pastel; fancy walls, and there wasn't any find of escape.

"It's an illusion from a demon then?" Shima asked, turning a full 360.

"Yeah it's a Maya-Raum demon.**(1)** It creates illusions for all who've come into contact with it." Ryuuji growled out. "The question is, when did we come into contact?"

"Did anyone see anything strange in the club room?" Izumo asked.

"I didn't see anything…" Rin mumbled. "But it doesn't matter. How do we take it down?!" Rin asked when the pastel walls started seeping with black ink.

"I know the scriptures to read but-" Ryuuji cut off when the shadows sprung towards them, catching their uniforms and grazing their skin. "Damn! Can you guys keep 'em off me while I read the scripture?"

"Sure thing." Rin grinned.

Izumo called out her spirits at the same time Rin drew his sword. Shima brandished his staff, knocking the shadows away. Each were trying their best to keep the pesky shadows from impaling them.

* * *

"After Bon read the scriptures, the shadows and the illusion disappeared but…" Shima explained.

"But that was a high level demon, it couldn't be taken down just by that alone! It otta' still be in the school somewhere!" Izumo panicked.

"I understand. You should have said so in the first place."

"…We tried. But _you_ kept cutting us off…!" Rin growled under his breath.

"Anyway, it's good that no students were caught up in it this time around, but it won't be long. I was unaware that the level of demons were that high in the school." Yukio rubbed his eyes. "I want you all on high alert from now on. Be careful."

"Alright bro! So now I'll start dinner." Rin said cheerily.

"No… We still have our lesson," Yukio smiled. "And also detention. Don't forget about that."

"Seriously?!"

* * *

**~Just after the Exwires left~**

"So what do you think?" Koaru asked Kyouya. "Are they host club material?"

"Even if they weren't, they're already here and there is isn't a thing we can do about it. But, I's say that with a little practice, they will be fine hosts."

"They _are_ pretty strange though, with the way they act… but I like them." Haruhi said happily. "Oh yeah, that Izumo; she knows I'm a girl by the way…"

"What?! No!" Tamaki complained. "She can't know! Not about my daughter!" He continued, crying into the wall.

"Aww, tis alright king." Hikaru fake comforted him.

"But Izumo said she wouldn't tell the others because that would take the fun out of it for her." Haruhi assured.

"That's strange reasoning. I would have thought that the transfers would tell each other these kind of things…" Kyouya though aloud.

"Well, what if they didn't know each other before this transfer?" Honey thought, sitting on Mori's shoulder. Mori nodded his head at Honey's suggestion.

"No, that's not it. They way they act around each other is proof enough that they've known each other for some time, what I mean is that they're hiding something, and that would mean that they would need every bit of information they could stomach."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki hissed, trying to get his friend to be quiet. "They aren't hiding anything, they're just transfer students is all and they're trying to fit in!" He laughed, drawing attention to himself.

"No, Tamaki... I think it's best we stop this." Kyouya sighed.

"What's the deal king?" Hikaru asked.

"You're not acting yourself today..." Koaru finished. Tamaki sighed and looked away, and for the first time, they noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Just a little stressed is all..."

"How many of you here have been seeing strange things lately? Kyouya asked.

Mori rose his hand first, not looking at anyone but Kyouya, not wanting to catch the curious looks sent his way. Haruhi rose her hand next, albeit reluctantly. "I have..." She mumbled. "What about you two?"

"Yes. The both of us have." Kyouya confirmed

"You can see them now too my Haruhi?! I didn't know." Tamaki said sounding depressed.

"Is it that difficult for you, Tamaki?" She asked. He nodded.

"To be honest, they're even worse at my house... And they're different then the ones here too... Sometimes they even attack. I haven't gotten any sleep."

Haruhi put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, for once not knowing how to reply. Especially to Tamaki's uncharacteristically sadden attitude.

"Does someone want to explain?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda floundering here... what strange things?" Koaru added.

"And what's chasing you king?"

"We're not sure ourselves. Tamaki and I were seeing strange black flying creatures for quite some time. But a few days ago we started seeing different creatures. On top of that, not many others could see these things, except for a select few."

"Father said that we should just ignore them, and that he'd deal with them, And he did I guess... I mean there _are _less of them in the school and in the town but, I live outside of the town and it seems that there are so many more in my area..."

"Not to mention that while there are less of the creatures; the ones that are left seem... bigger, more dangerous." Kyouya sighed, finally sitting down on the couch along with Tamaki.

"I don't really believe this..." Hikaru and Koaru shrugged, earning them each a swat from Haruhi.

"And you have no idea what these are?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Not a clue..." Kyouya said. "But that brings us back to the original topic. I think these new transfers know something about them."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, leaning on the side of the couch. "Why do you think that they know anything?"

"That would be because-"

-BANG-

"W-what was that?!" Tamaki asked, standing up from the couch.

"I don't know but... should we check it out?" Haruhi asked.

"Duh!" Hikaru and Koaru yelled, running for the door.

The rest of the Host club followed the twins, turning corners and descending stairs until they were completely lost. "We were following you two but... did you even know where you were going?" Kyouya asked, to which the twins just shook their heads and shrugged. The host club sighed, and just as they were about to turn back, another loud crash vibrated through the halls and they took off again, this time following Mori and Honey. Turing more corners and climbing back up the stairs they'd gone down, they finally reached where they though the sound was coming from, however...

"It's a dead end..." Kyouya glared.

"Do we even have dead ends in this school?" Tamaki asked "Why would they do this to us?!" he complained, shaking Haruhi's shoulder

"We don't have any dead ends in this school. Every hallway leads to something..." Kyouya thought aloud. He narrowed his eyes even further. "It was probably just a small earth quake. We'll head back for now." He decided, turning on his heal.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that there's a dead end in the hall way?!" Koaru asked.

"For now."

Haruhi turned to follow the now retreating host club, but whipped her head back when she saw a black shadow ripple against _something._ Something, but she wasn't sure what that something was.

"Haruhi, you coming?" Hikaru asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming!"

'Do the new transfers really have something to do with this? Haruhi thought to herself. 'Or are we just imagining things?'

* * *

**Kay!**

**(1) I couldn't find any name for a direct Illusionary demon so I researched random shtufff "Maya" (with a line on top of each A) means Illusion is _some_ sort of language that I'm not sure of and "Raum" (with 2 dots on da A) Is a random demon name I found on a random website... woot! So the name just means Illusion demon... but on the website where I found Raum, it said not to say the name out loud because it could possssesss youuu ~spook right? ~ soooo... you've have hence forth been warned!**

**And I'm sorry for the characters in OHSHC being ooc... I'm not very good at depicting them -.-**

**About the 2 hours thing! So they were already running late, then the had to do mini patrol, and then the fight, and on top of that they had to walk home... that is why it took nearly 2 hours :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter. And it's long too!**

**~Sorry about postin chapter 6 twice last week~ c:**

**And this is a few days early 'cuz I'm going to a cottage with my Best Friend! XD**

**Also, I got my hair done, and my bangs are bleached so they look like Ryuuji's hair! (Except there's purple in it too and it's long and my hair's is dark blonde... but hey! Other than that it's the same!)**

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning!" Koaru waved. Hikaru swung an arm over Rin's shoulder.

"Mornin'" Rin yawned back.

"Someone tired?" Hikaru teased.

"Yeah actually, we were kept up really late cause we got in trouble from our guardian." Izumo sighed.

"Well hopefully you're not _too_ tired…" Koaru grinned.

"Because word that you've joined the Host club is spreading like wild fire…" Hikaru added

"Which means more lovely costumers than usual…"

"I'll bet its spread all over the entire school."

"You think so?" Rin asked uneasily.

"Oh definitely!" They grinned mischievously.

"Alright now, everyone to your seats." The teacher ordered after the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do you look even more tired than you did yesterday?" Ryuuji asked Tamaki when he walked in the class.

"Ahaha! Not at all, it's just the lighting I swear. In fact I slept quite well for the first time in a long time!" Tamaki laughed.

"If you say so…" Ryuuji shrugged.

He and Shima walked to their seats and sat down. Shima scanned the class for any sight of Kyouya but found none "You see Kyouya anywhere, Bon?" He asked.

"No… And Tamakis definitely got something wrong with him…"

"We could just leave him alone for a bit and continue on with our duties." Shima suggested

"But he's part of our duties remember?" Ryuuji whispered. "We're supposed to keep a close eye on the principals son and his friends…"

"I guess." Shima sighed. "We'll look closer into it at lunch."

"Alright now, class will start soon." The teacher said as he entered the room. As if on que, the bell rang and the teacher began the attendance, shouting out a roll call of the students in a random order.

"Shima Renzou"

"Here."

"Gyozen Taka"

"Present."

"Suguro Ryuuji"

"Over here, Sir"

"Suoh Tamaki"

"…"

"Suoh?"

"Ah! Here Sir!" Tamaki answered, snapping his gaze from the creature walking through the desks.

"Alright then, Scarlet Serenity?"

"Yes sir"

"Soroua Ai?"

"Yup."

"Ootori Kyouya?"

No answer.

"Is Ootori Kyouya here?"

Nothing.

"That's unusual. Well I guess we'll start the-"

"I'm sorry for being late, Sir." Kyouya panted as he ran into the classroom. "It won't happen again.

"I trust it won't. I'll let you off this time around." The teacher said, motioning for Kyouya to take a seat. "Now today's lesson will be…"

* * *

"Welcome, wonderful guests!" Tamaki said gracefully. "Who would you like to accompany you today?"

After the first half of classes, the new and old hosts made their way in to Music room 3 in preparation for their guests. This time, they were dressed in each a black suit and tie, with a white button-up underneath their pristine jackets. Izumo though wore a mid-length; flowy black skirt, a black vest, and a white blouse underneath.

Rin listened intently to the conversations around him, before a guest of his own appeared. He caught many bits and pieces, but most were of the same content…

"-not even kidding! I walked down the hall and it was a dead end and so I-"

"-like it wasn't even there anymore-"

"-the strangest thing-"

"-hall was just gone!-"

"That's strange." A voice brought Rin from his concentration. "I went down that same hallway and nothing was different, it still lead in a roundabout…"

"Ah, uhm…. Hello there, who might you be?" Rin asked trying to sound like Tamaki had told him to.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you. My name is Serenity Scarlet. Second year. You're Rin Okumura right?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Serenity…" Rin said stiffly

"It's alright really; you don't have to be so stiff. Call me Sari" She smiled

"Alright Sari." Rin grinned, and lead her to two empty chairs.

"So what were you saying before?" He asked.

"Before…? Oh, Yes! I was saying that it was strange… it seems that many people here have had the same experience. Apparently one of the eastward hall ways suddenly had a dead end but… I just saw a regular hall way."

"Oh? How many others saw a dead end?"

"I'm not sure… a lot of host club costumers and some teachers… did you see it?"

"I did actually… But what about you? What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Sari mumbled.

"Okay well, have you ever been here before?" Rin asked

"No actually this is my first time here… I haven't talked to any members of the host club since my first year. But when I heard that the transfers from True Cross were joining, I thought that this would be a great way to get to know you." She smiled

Rin didn't know how to answer that, on one hand it was information they could use… but he had never been one for talking just for information, so it didn't matter that much to him really. On the other hand it meant that she wanted to get to know them… him more specifically since she came to him. That didn't happen very often; someone outside of Cram school wanted to be his friend and he wasn't about to let the chance of a new friendship slip away!

"Well I'm glad we joined then! And that you came here! Would you like to be friends with me maybe?" Rin asked very happily and loudly, leaning forward in his chair.

"…I'd love to!" Sari smiled and laughed lightly.

* * *

The rest of the lunch period past quickly, the host club executing their roles perfectly, and the True Cross transfers starting to fit into place. Rin joked and shared what we could with Sari, without giving too much away.

She was a year older than them; 16. But Sari was in the same class as Ryuuji and Shima. She was a brown belt in martial arts, and she was very kind. Also funny Rin found out after some time talking to her. Suffice it to say, Rin was more than pleased to have a new friend.

And she came back to talk with him every day for the rest of the week. Before they knew it, it was lunch break on Friday, just after the costumers left.

Izumo, Haruhi, and Shima were cleaning up the dishes while everyone else moved the furniture back to the way it was.

"I have to say, Rin. You did spectacularly this week! I do think you have your first regular!" Tamaki congratulated in a cheery voice.

"Thanks! I think Sari might just me my first friend in this school!"

"You seem to be feeling better today than you have been all week." Ryuuji pointed out.

"I do feel less stressed out, but I'm still exhausted." Tamaki sighed.

"Stressed out about what?" Rin asked.

"O-oh just about the school work... It's been piled on really heavy lately..."

"Has it? I haven't thought it was that bad..." Ryuuji said off hand. He narrowed his eyes a little bit when Tamaki turned around. "So anyway, you've been late to class almost every day this week, is that normal for you or what? If you don't mind me asking that is." Ryuuji said to Kyouya, pushing the couch back to where it was.

"I've been sleeping in is all. It won't become a habit."

"Really? You don't seem like the kind to sleep in."

"Well, you must've read me wrong."

"That so." Ryuuji huffed.

"Ouu, seems like…" Hikaru started. "You two don't get along very well." Koaru finished.

"Our personalities do clash." Kyouya agreed. "But it's nothing enough to cause problems."

"Bon has that 'personality clash' with a lot of people then." Shima laughed, coming back from the sink. "Anyway, we should get going to our classes now, wouldn't you say?" He continued, motioning to Ryuuji, Rin and Izumo.

"We're all heading the same way… we could go together?" Honey asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Honey… why are you wearing this schools uniform?" Izumo asked, bending down to Honeys' level.

"Well that because I go to this school! I'm a third year!" He answered in the most innocent voice.

"…A third year?!" Izumo shouted.

"Yeah! So, what do you say about waiting a few minutes and going with all of us?"

"We'd love to, but we've gotta meet with our guardian at the front gates, and we don't want you all to be late for class." Shima apologized.

"Ohh is that so?" Honey pouted. "Okay well, we'll see you Monday then!"

"Monday? Not after school today?"

"We don't have a meeting tonight after all." Haruhi answered.

The exwires nodded and turned on their heel. Leaving the Host club member to their own divide.

"I found nothing." Kyouya said as soon as the transfers left.

"Nothing of what?" Haruhi asked.

"I researched all I could on the Transfers but the only thing that could be of any use is the fact that they all go to a cram school. But even then, it's not of much use at all. It means nothing suspicious. I just don't get it" He complained.

"Maybe they're not suspicious at all? What if you're just reading too much into it. I think you need to relax this weekend, Tamaki too." Haruhi suggested.

"We're fine really!" Tamaki assured. "What about you my dear daughter? How are you faring?"

"Mmm… I'm alright, I don't have it nearly as bad as you though… but I really want to hear from Kyouya." Haruhi shrugged, turning away from Tamaki; causing him to turn and cry in the corner. "Why don't you try not suspecting them for a little while? You've suspected them from the moment you heard they were coming. Do you really think they are the cause of all these creatures?"

"It's a suspicion." Kyouya answered seriously.

"Kyouya, you'll run yourself into the ground at this rate!" Haruhi yelled

"She's right" Hikaru agreed. "You need to give yourself a brake." Koaru added.

"They're perfectly fine people, and if you keep suspecting them of everything then you'll start becoming suspicious of things that are _completely _normal. It been a week and you already look like you need to be check in to an asylum! And Tamaki too, you look like a hospital patient and you need sleep. Why don't you stay at someone else's house for the weekend?" Haruhi continued.

"W-well I…" Tamaki stuttered.

"He'll stay at my place." It was a very unexpected voice and it froze everyone stiff.

"…Mori?!"

"I want him to stay at my place. It isn't healthy for him to stay like this." Mori continued. He turned to Kyouya. "And Haruhi's right. I don't care if you find them suspicious, but until they do something _actually_ suspicious, drop it. You need to give yourself a brake."

No one moved. No one said anything. Hell, No one breathed. It was exceedingly rare for Mori to say anything, let alone voice his opinions. And that right there was the most they'd ever heard Mori say at one time.

"A-alright. Fine then, I'll take your advice." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you Mori. Then in that case, I'll see you after school." Tamaki smiled.

"Hn." Mori nodded, switching back to his self. He put Honey back on his shoulders and made his way out of the Music room.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity Scarlet. She is an OC; courtesy of SuperSOULEATERLOVER :) She will show up a few times, but not often.**

**I'm actually not very happy with this chapter (except the conversation with Sari, that didn't go to badly)... it's a little choppy but hey! I put down everything I needed to.**

**And don't worry~ In case you were wondering about what Serenity said, don't think I forgot about it, it will come in later.**

**A huge thanks, hug, and kiss for everyone who followed, favourite, and reviewed my Fic! I appreciate more than words can say! xoxox**

**To explain the Illusion... So Rin and the others were trapped inside of the illusion, so people who saw the illusion couldn't see them 'cause they were inside. Only some people saw the illusion for reasons I can't explain with out spoiling shtuff :***

**~WereCat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again, and I have no excuse other then time's a bitch and I couldn't get myself to write anythin~ I sincerely apologize...**

**It's funny though, I wrote this chapter and while writing it I'm like 'I feel like i wrote this before... and it was better too... why does I have so much da ja vu? (is that how you spell that?)' And then after I finished, i went too click on the Doc manager and I found that I already had this posted :o so I used the original version~veee**

**So here it is **

**Chapter 8**

"About what you told me on Tuesday, Rin…" Yukio started. The group was at the front doors of the mansion like school, just after their lunch activities with the Host club. "I want you to look in to something."

"Look into what?" Izumo asked.

"Before, when Rin told me that only a select few saw the illusion; I realized that I had forgotten the possibility of Maya-Raum possessing a person instead of an object…"

"You think that the illusion demon is possessing a person at the school?" Shima asked

"More specifically a student. Rin; Serenity said that she hadn't seen the illusion, _and_ it was her first time at the Host club right? She also said that her teacher and most costumers of the Host club saw it too. Is that correct?"

"Yeah." Rin answered back, with a tilt of his head. "What is it Yukio?"

"Wait, are you saying…" Ryuuji trailed off

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I want you all to investigate the Host club members, and everyone associated with it."

"That's a lot of people to check though!" Rin complained.

"Narrow it down by their behaviour. Check anyone who is jumpy, acting noticeably different then the way they used to, or is overly exhausted."

The exwires looked back and forth between each other. Each with a look of disappointment or coming doom.

"Alright Teach, we'll be right on it." Ryuuji sighed.

"But seriously Brother, the bells' gonna ring real soon so we'll see you after school."

"Actually I've got a regular meeting back at headquarters so I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"…Oh well We'll see you then." Rin said, giving his squeeze on his shoulder. "Be careful okay?" He added turning back with the others to their classes.

"I don't think you should be saying that to me. You're the ones who need to be careful! Don't make any moves while I'm gone unless absolutely necessary!" Yukio called out, Rin waving over his shoulder with his signature grin.

* * *

"I liked that guys coat…" Serenity said to her friend. Back in her class, she could see the new transfers talking to some guy at the front gates. "It makes him look all professional like." She joked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having one of those…" Her friend answered back.

"Having what, my dears?" Tamaki asked, walking over towards the window.

"Oh, the coat that that guy was wearing at the front gates." Sari smiled.

"At the gates?" He asked, looking out the large window. Didn't their new members say something about their guardian meeting them at the gates? "I don't see anything…"

"He just left." Sari's friend mumbled.

"Was he talking to anyone?"

"Yeah, Rin and the others." Serenity confirmed.

"…Aren't you the girl who's been coming to see Rin this week?"

"Oh, yes! I have. Jess here" she started, motioning to her friend. "said she saw him in their elementary school a few times when they were younger…and her stories seemed interesting so I thought I'd see for myself….." She trailed off.

"Interesting? He seemed more like a delinquent to me. A monster." Jess scoffed

"Don't be so rude!" Sari scolded.

"God, I was just kidding. Anyway why are you so interested?" she asked Tamaki.

"Shima said that they had to meet their guardian at the gates so I thought that might be him…"

"Their guardian? Seemed a little young to me." Jess shrugged.

"Maybe he's an older brother to one of them? He looked well off with that coat…"

"What coat?"

"It was a long black one with silver on it… I think it had some sort of symbol over his heart but, it was too far to see the little details, y'know?" Jess sighed "But I want it! It looked awesome!"

"T-that's interesting… a long black coat with silver? Well, the bells going to ring soon ladies so I'll be back to my desk know if you don't mind." Tamaki bowed.

"Well that was strange… he's not very chipper anymore is he?" Sari said, tilting her head to one side.

* * *

"Soo… I guess that means we have to be all suspicious with the host club members then…?" Rin pouted. Walking back to their shared home

"We should have realized it sooner." Ryuuji sighed.

"But they seem like really great people and I want to be good friends with them!"

"It's not to say we can't be" Shima started. "It's a large probability that this happened unwillingly."

"But there's also a possibility that it _was_ willingly. That Kyouya has been all over us from the start. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows what we are and wants us out. That should have been our first clue that somthing with the host club was off. Maybe they were all in on it?"

"You just don't like him." Shima teased.

"That doesn't matter right now. I think he was possessed unwillingly. After this week, I've been thinking that they're all good people." Izumo concluded.

"You guys should remember that we're just speculating right now? Maybe he really isn't the one who's possessed…" Shima added, idly tapping his staff on the side walk.

"I think the evidence is pretty conclusive, Shima." Ryuuji mumbled.

"So cool! We'll still all be friends with them, continue our job of watching over them and continue investigating the demon activity in the school! It'll all work out in the end!" Rin decided happily. "But first, let's go save Tamaki from his possession!" He added, throwing a fist into the air and running ahead.

"Yeah that's great and all, Rin" Ryuuji called out. "But do you even know where Tamaki lives?"

Rin froze in his tracks "…..uh…."

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**So I was wondering guys and girlies, am I moving too quickly with this story, are the characters too ooc? I have a reason for Kyouya being this stressed and run down being because he's not used to not knowing everything, but is it too out there? Am I being too obvious with the plot-line? I hate to ask so many questions but, I'm feeling really doubtful about this piece... :s**

**But at any rate, I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**~WereCat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!~ It's been a while but it hasn't quite hit the one month mark yet right? *receives keyboard to the face* Right right, I'm sorry...**

**In all seriousness though, I really am sorry about the delay once again... Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites in my absence and I hope you all haven't given up on me yet...!**

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks again for all this Mori…" Tamaki sighed, completely dropping his cheerful attitude.

"Hn."

"I don't know why I'm so stressed out and tired lately… Sure, I mean I was feeling under the weather for a while but… all of a sudden it just felt like I'd been run over by a truck…"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to suspect the transfers but… It does seem pretty suspicious that everything went wild when they came…"

Mori sighed. "You forget. The creatures started showing up over a month before the transfers came."

"You mean you think it's something else?"

"Hn."

"I just don't know but I-" Tamaki stopped in the hall way of Mori's manor. "Mori? Could I lie down? I… just feel so tired…"

"This way." Tamaki nodded, a look of sympathy crossing his face. Mori led the way to where Tamaki would sleep, a futon was already set up for him. Tamaki thanked him and went to set his stuff down in the corner.

"I'll get you some water." Mori sighed and headed for the manors kitchen. (1)

Tamaki lied down on his futon, not bothering to change his clothes. He just stared into the traditional styled wall. He didn't have the energy to move right then. It was sudden, a wave of exhaustion and nausea hit him and he didn't understand why. He regularly went to the doctors, and they never found anything wrong with him… so why did he feel like this now all of a sudden?

Mori knocked on the door just a he felt the worst. Tamaki curled in on himself, trying to get rid of the sick he was feeling. It felt like someone had stabbed him multiple times in the stomach, and then poured acid and poison into the wounds. It was horrifying. He briefly noticed Mori run in, setting the water down beside him, but he couldn't make any sense of it.

"Tamaki? Tamaki, what is it?" Mori fretted. He'd never seen the 'king' of the host club like this. Ever. He was always cheerful. "Tamaki, I'll get someone to take you to the hospital so hold on a second." He continued, standing up.

Tamaki coughed violently and curled tighter. Suddenly, he went limp. Mori was stunned, just staring at Tamaki who had just been in intense pain before… had he just passed out…?

"This is bad…" Mori mumbled, turning to call for someone.

"Wait." It was a voice Mori hadn't heard before, more surprising was that it came from the only other person in the room with him.

"…Tamak-?"

* * *

"We're so gonna be in shit when teach gets back..." Shima pouted, jogging along with his friends.

Yukio was gone for the night. Figures that he would leave all of this to them... so without wanting to bother him... they may or may not have gone through his mission outline. But in the end, it paid off. They found the house where Tamaki lived and they were just rounding the last corner.

It hadn't really occurred to them how bad this was until a few hours ago. But now that they knew, they were rushing to Tamaki's. Hopefully their well educated guess was right and Tamaki really was the one who's possessed. They would exorcise him as soon as possible and hopefully Tamaki wouldn't remember anything...

They finally turned round the street corner, coming face to face with a mansion nearly the size of True Cross Academy it's self. The exorcists stopped in awe, gaping at the sheer monstrosity that was where Tamaki lived.

It was Ryuuji who broke the stunned silence. "Come on, we gotta get up to Tamaki. Over there-" he said, pointing. "We'll buzz them from that, we'll tell 'em we're Tamaki's friends.

"Well we are, anyway" Rin shrugged.

Izumo walked up to the system, and pressed the small button. She waited for an answer for what seemed like hours. Of course though, it was barely a few seconds.

"-Hello? Can I help you?-" The voice from the system asked.

"Uhm, yeah... we're Tamaki's friends... we were wondering if we could see him?"

"-I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. Could I take a message?-"

"No, that's alright. Can you tell us where he is?"

"-I'm not authorized to tell you that, I'm sorry.-"

"But we really need to talk to him!"

"-I'm sorry.-" The voice cut out, leaving them no closer to helping Tamaki then before.

"Well, damn!" Rin yelled. "What're we supposed to do now?!"

"Are you sure none of us has his cell number?" Ryuuji asked. He sighed when everyone shook their heads. "Shit."

"Ugh! I just remembered! I have Haruhi's number, I'll call her and ask!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

"...Wait..." Shima muttered. "SHE? Haruhi is a girl?!"

Izumo snapped her head up from her phone. "...It's a uh, long story... look, is that _really_ important right now?! I'll tell you later, god!" She yelled, holding her phone up to her ear,

"Yea, hey. It's Izumo."

"-Izumo? What do you need?-" Haruhi asked from the other end.

"It's a little hard to explain. Could you tell me where Tamaki is staying?"

"-Tamaki? Why do you need to know?-" She asked in sincere curiousness.

"Like I said, hard to explain. But you've gotta trust that it's really important okay? Do you know where he is?"

"-If you really want to know, he's at Mori's house tonight getting a bit of a break.-"

"Thank you so much, Haruhi. Where is Mori's house?"

"-Not a problem. And I'll send you the directions, just give me a sec.-" There was some fumbling on the other end of the line; a few loud buttons being pressed and paper shuffling later, Haruhi was back. "-There, I sent it. You should be getting the directions any minute now.-"

"Thank you so much, really you don't know how much this means to me. Alright, bye then." Izumo hung up and began flipping through her messages.

"Here." She sighed in relief. She lifted her head up to her friends. "Follow me. We're going to Mori's house."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this somewhat short chapter!~ Also Happy late ****Halloween!**

**(1) I know that all things considered, Mori should have a servant or someone do all this buut Mori seems like a 'do it yourself' kind of guy. Also, from what I remember from the Manga, he doesn't have a whole lot of servants and such in his place...**

**I hope I'll update faster next time!**

**~WereCat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We're nearly there!" Izumo panted as her and her fellow exwires ran through the nigh empty streets.

"I feel like this is what people mean when they say a wild goose chase…" Shima whined, his staff jangling in his hand.

"I don't think that's really what this is, but I totally agree!" Rin huffed.

They turned multiple corners, twists, turns and many blacks later they arrived at their destination. "This is it." Izumo said, staring up at the large, traditional Japanese styled house.

"I'll go to the gate this time." Ryuuji decided. He jogged up to the front gate, looking around for the familiar buzzer. He found none. Not a single person was near the gates to let them in either. "Hello? Is someone there we can talk to?!" He called.

No answer. He sighed, and raised his voice. "Hello?!"

No answer. Ryuuji rubbed a hand over his face.

"What should we do then?" Shima asked, fidgeting with his staff again.

"Break in?" Rin suggested.

Izumo ground her teeth together "Are you crazy?!"

"No," Ryuuji started "I think Rin is actually right this time…"

Rin put his hands on his hips, a triumphant look adorning his face. "Ha! See? I can be right."

"You've got to be kidding me… Alright, how are we gonna do this?"

"Simple. Climb up the wall. It's not _that_ high." Ryuuji shrugged.

"Climb the wall?! You guys, I'm wearing a _skirt_!"

"All the better then!" Shima laughed.

"Ugh!" Izumo groaned, a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have time for this…" Rin offered.

Each of them took their turns climbing over the outer wall. First Rin, then Ryuuji, Shima and finally Izumo. They all successfully made their way up and over without a hitch. Well, besides a few passerby's whom they had to convince to that they were good friends of the residents…

"Which way now?" Ryuuji asked, turning to Izumo.

"Hey, I got the directions, not the layout! How should I know?" She asked, slightly panicked.

The four interlopers threw idea after idea at each other none of them deciding on a solid plan.

"Ugh where's Yukio when you need him?!" Rin complained

"Let's just go whichever way that will make it so we don't get caught by all the servants…yeah?" Shima whispered, waving his hand towards a few servers making their way into the yard.

"…Shit…" Ryuuji muttered, pushing the others around the corner. "We don't really want to be caught sneaking in do we…" He sighed. "We'll split up then. Shima, you go with Izumo. I've been put in charge of Rin so I don't have another choice."

"I'm totally cool with that!" Shima yelled, earning a valid shush from Izumo.

The group of exwires split into pairs, one going to the left, and the other right.

* * *

"This is turning into a whole shit ton of trouble, y'know?" Ryuuji grumbled, hiding from yet another personnel.

"It doesn't really matter how much trouble it is… We've gotta help our new friends right?" Rin assured, looking up at his friend from his slouched position.

"…That wasn't what our job was…"

"Wasn't it? I thought we were supposed to watch over the Principal's son and his friends?"

"Hh I guess. Whatever, I won't deny that want to help the guy, so let's just go."

"Yeah" Rin grinned, standing up straight and following Ryuuji again.

"We'll go in from there…" Ryuuji pointed to a long open wall, airing out the inside. (1)

"That seems pretty convenient… are you sure it's not a trap or something?" Rin asked

"Now think about that for a minute. Why would they set a trap for someone they don't even know is coming?"

"But… What if they do know?"

"And just how would they know that?" Ryuuji asked, his arms crossed.

"Well think about it! If Tamaki really is possessed then… what if something happened? What if the demon knew we were coming? Or can at least feel that we're here right now…" Rin explained, pleading up at his friend to listen to him.

Ryuuji seemed to think about this for a second, his face contorting into a look of concentration. "I think you're 2 for 2 today. That would have been completely careless of me. Nice thinking." He said reluctantly, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Rin broke out into an ear splitting grin "Ehaha! See, this mission is totally proving how smart I am!" He laughed, hands on his hips.

"Yeah but you're still loud. Shut it." Ryuuji rolled his eyes.

Rin - who was now keeping his mouth shut - and Ryuuji made their way as quietly as possible to the open wall, completely on guard for anything that could happen.

Rin ducked his head in the doors first swiftly looking side to side. "I think we're in the clear." He decided, stepping up into the room. Rin disappeared into the room, keeping his eye out for any jump scares.

Ryuuji took one last look around outside. Satisfied that no one was watching him he jumped inside the room as well. "Rin have you figured which way to go yet?" He asked, slowly standing up from his crouch. "Rin? Have you-…. Shit."

Rin was caught in the black web of a spider demon(2). It was hidden around the door, completely out of view unless you were literally in the room. Rin was handing upside down struggling to get free but to no avail. The lower half of his face was completely covered in the black string.

"How did you miss this?! Did you not say 'all clear'?!" Ryuuji yelled, pulling the rosary off his wrist. Rin just mumbled incoherently back at him. Apparently he was trying to be mad. Not that is was working...

Ryuuji began chanting. He wasn't sure of the exact verse to use but he did have _some_ sort of an idea. He was still on his own though, so chanting could be dangerous. You could never know when another demon could appear and attack him while he was defenseless. Even so, Chanting was his only option.

Ryuuji was chanting furiously, trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand. That proved to be difficult however. Rin was still struggling to break free from the black web. Not only that, but finding the right verse was proving more difficult than Ryuuji had thought.

He threw his hands in the air. "I'll find another way!" He yelled. He tried grabbing at the webs but they just stuck to his hands and with the spider demon inching closer and closer to Rin, Ryuuji didn't really have time to deal with the webs. He turned his attention to Rin. More specifically; Kurikara. Ryuuji reached for the sword. He pulled the blade from its sheath and then had to shield his face from the onslaught of blue flames that crawled and burnt up the inky webbing.

Rin, while covered from head to foot in his infamous blue flames dropped rather un-gracefully from the web and onto the light wood floor. He grabbed Kurikara from Ryuuji and cleanly sliced the demon in two. He watched with satisfaction as the eight-legged creature burned from existence.

"You should've done that in the first place..." Ryuuji said blankly.

"I would've, really, But it got the jump on me!" Rin shrugged. "Let's just pretend it never happened and continue on. It was pretty embarrassing for the both of us. People will come over here because of the noise anyway. We'd better leave quickly."

* * *

**Alright alright. It been since November since I updated. I know this. This story never left my mind! But with travelling to Italy, keeping up with work, schoolwork, and work-out sessions, I had little time to write. It's still no excuse though, I've been putting this off for a while. I've actually had the majority of this written for months but... I couldn't find a clean way to finish the chapter. So I just left it like this.**

**(1) You know what I'm talking bout right? Those long, sliding paper doors some traditional Japanese houses have. (Update: I have just been informed that these are called 'Shoji doors'. Thank you helpful reviewers! Kisskiss)**

**(2) Some random demon that I'm sure exists somewhere in the blue exorcist universe**

**~WereCat**


End file.
